The objective of this project is to develop an oral agent for red blood cell preparation in the isotopic labeling of the blood pool. This agent will shorten technician time, reduce radiation exposure, improve nuclear imaging, and patient acceptance. This study is designed to demonstrate the safety and efficacy as well as initiate stability testing of the compound. This substance is administered orally prior to the intravenous administration of Technetium pertechnetate.